metroidfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Metroid Prime (creature)
Inaccurate Some of this article is inaccurate. It was the armor trimming, not the eyes! It is entirely possible that the MP is the creator of Blue Phazon, not just a metroid that sucked it up and started making it. Also, where does it say in the game that the Metroid Prime actually started out as a Metroid? One of my friends speculated that she was the creator of the Metroids(Probably wrong, as Metroid Fusion says the Chozo made the Metroids) Anyways, has anyone noticed how the Metroid Prime looks like a giant, 3-legged Space Pirate just like Gorea looks like a giant 3-legged Alimbec?--1upD 15:51, 6 August 2007 (UTC) :It was a Metroid when it landed. The Phazon mutated it; I think one of the Chozo Lore talked about it or the Space Pirate data. I'll work on the article today maybe.--Richard 16:32, 6 August 2007 (UTC) ::There, I've revised the article and it should be more accurate.--Richard 16:37, 7 August 2007 (UTC) :::You're right, it must've been a Metroid.(It looks very Metroidish in the end cutscene right before it explodes) But isn't the Gorea similiarity kind've wierd? I was wondering why they named that game Metroid Prime:Hunters.--1upD 15:42, 10 August 2007 (UTC) Born on Phaaze I'm pretty sure MP was born on Phaaze. In the rooms just before you fight Dark Samus in MP3, if you look around you'll find bodies of Metroids that look exactly like MP. Chozo Lore seems to indicate that he came with the Leviathan as well, instead of him already living on the planet.--Richard 01:47, 6 September 2007 (UTC) Origins Just informing you guys: Prime's origins are not completely known. It's unlikely that it was just a Tallon Metroid. All of the other Leviathans weren't destroyed until the core, NOT the corrupted creature, was destroyed. This seems to imply that Prime is, in fact, a Leviathan Core, further supplemented by the fact that the husk is found in the same room where the Infant Leviathan is fought. This shouldn't be taken as fact, though.68.84.236.41 02:43, 15 September 2007 (UTC) Leviathan Infant Scan The Leviathan Infant's scan seems to give the 'official' explanation of Metroid Prime. I'll quote it here, and bold the relevant part. Leviathans are the children of Phaaze. They are bioforms that begin life deep within the planet, inside the base of a serpentine organ that serves as a womb. The Leviathan will remain in here, feeding on an endless supply of Phazon, until it has developed its Phazon core. The developed core marks the Leviathan's transition into adolescence and its departure from the womb. The serpentine organ moves the adolescent from deep inside Phaaze and releases it closer to the planet's surface. Here the bioform will continue to grow and mature beneath its older siblings. As time passes and the older ones are launched into space, the Leviathan will slowly make its way to the planet's surface. It is here the Leviathan will reach full maturity. Once Phaaze has located a planetary target to corrupt, it will launch the Leviathan into space. The Leviathan is capable of interstellar travel, creating wormholes in space to expedite the journey. Instinctively, it homes in on its planetary target. Shortly after impact, the bioform dies, leaving its armored shell to protect the Phazon core. Before it dies, the bioform often attracts and enthralls a large local predator. After mutating it through intense Phazon exposure, it compels the creature to protect the core. The core then begins to seep into the planet, replacing the local ecosystem with one based on Phazon. As best I can reason, this means that the Leviathan landed on Tallon IV, attracted a Metroid, which may very well have been on Tallon IV before, and turned it into the Phazon-based Metroid Prime. Maybe Metroid Prime adopted the shell of the Leviathan Seed, or whatever. So can anyone find any reason based on the games' evidence that this explanation shouldn't be taken as official? I'd say that the odds of Metroids being on Tallon IV aren't too likely. Yes, they were made by the Chozo, but why would the Chozo bring them with them? There are some other discrepancies, but I'm too tired to list them now; I'll probably get around to it sometime tomorrow, though.68.84.236.41 01:12, 28 September 2007 (UTC) Plot Hole Actualy in the Japanese Version there is a bigger plot hole. In it, it was unknown how the Metroid Prime got all those weapons because it hadn't left the Impact Crater. So I'm going to revert the article. MarioGalaxy2433g5 19:57, 10 October 2007 (UTC)